Behind the Mask
by Illussen
Summary: Part two of my first story, Angel by Face Demon by Heart. Rain's past comes forward and it's not really easy to accept what she finds out.
1. What's the truth kid?

So this is part 2 of my story, Angel by Face, Demon by Heart. I don't like stories that have more than 10 chapters. I think is boring to read them. Well, there are exceptions but... That's why I continue Rain's life in another story.

**Behind the Mask**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 1: What's the truth, kid?**

After reading the letter from Rain a strange feeling plastered on the hearts of the X-Men. If she died, it was their fault. Especially Rogue felt so bad. Rain expected at least her will accept her. Her stupid crush for Scott made her to follow him and abandon Rain. Professor Xavier broke the silence.

  "You should go rest. Everything depends on her now. Me and Storm will stay here to watch over her."

  "I can't. I have to be next to her." Mina said.

  "Me too." Rogue added.

  "Rogue, Mina, please." Ororo spoke. "You have to rest. You will see her tomorrow. She doesn't needs you ill."

  "Ororo is right." Dean said. "You should rest."

  "Okay, we will sleep a little." Mina said and exited the waiting room followed by the others.

  "What was on her mind?" Ororo asked looking at the Professor.

  "I don't know. I don't know why did she do the accident. After I examined her she was okay. She couldn't make an accident."

  "Did you ask her?"

  "What?"

  "Where did she get those wounds?"

  "I didn't have the chance."

  "Do you think that from the fight on Asteroid M?"

"No. It seemed to me that weren't a day old. The question is: did she have them before fainting?" Storm looked at the Professor strangely. How could some wounds appear in a second without any hurting? A loud beep interrupted them from the talking. The professor rushed in the room where Rain was. He looked at the device that was beeping. It was showing that Rain's heart had stopped. "Storm, go call an ambulance. Now!!!" he yelled. Storm began to run desperately. The closest phone was out from the hospital wing. She finally got to it but when she raised it she realized that it was dead.

  "Damn phone!!! Damn storm!!!" she said as she went back to the hospital wing. She entered into the room and saw the professor sad, his head low, his eyes closed. "The phone is not working. The storm outside..." she said casually, knowing what will be next.

  "It doesn't matter anyway. She's dead." Ororo closed her eyes. Since she came to the Institute, she never had to deal with the death of a student. "Wake up the students. Tell them the news." the professor added. Ororo walked to the foyer. She pressed a button from the computer that was there and alarms went on. After 30 seconds she stopped them. The X-Men were beginning to come downstairs sleepy and most of them looked very tired.

  "What's the problem, Storm?" Scott asked.

  "Is someone attacking?" Jean presumed.

  "No." Ororo replied. "Professor asked me to announce that Annabelle Kettler is dead." The eyes of the X-Men widened at the hearing of this terrifying news. Mina began to cry. Rogue had to sit down. Logan wanted to seem not hurt but it was obvious he was.                

  "What are we going to do?" Scott asked trying to remain calm and think rationally.

  "Call the police or what authorities are in charge of the death of a person." Jean answered. Rogue threw them a dirty look. How could they even think like that?

  "Can I go to see her?" Rogue asked trying to ignore the stupidity Jean and Scott were showing.

  "I want to see her too." Mina said sobbing.

  "Me too." Logan said. All the students looked strangely at him.

  "I know you want to see her but I don't know if it is the right thing to do. You are already unstable because of the earlier events and..." Ororo said but she knew that these words won't stop them from going to see her.

  "I'm still going." Logan said and left. The other X-Men followed him. Ororo did the same.

She wanted to cry so much. She wanted to yell but she couldn't. No one would ever hear her. She looked at the her own dead body and she wouldn't believe it. Rain or whatever it was left of her looked at her. Her non living body in the hospital bed surrounded by strange devices. Few minutes ago the professor had left called by Ororo. He left her alone. The door opened and she saw her sister coming in. Why did the professor let her in there? Mina looked at Rain's body and cried harder. Rain's own eyes become watery and she went next to her sister.

  "Forgive me, sister." Mina said. "It's all my fault." Rain put her hand on Mina's shoulder but she couldn't feel her.

  "Mina..." she whispered. Mina left running. Rain bit her lip so hard that if she would have been real probably blood would have appeared. Next came Rogue. She stayed next to her bed and looked at her body for a moment.

  "You were right, Rain. My stupid crush for Scott made me abandon you. I lost a best friend for an illusion. And now, now it's too late to regret it." Rogue said tears coming down her face. "I will live the rest of my life with your death on my conscience. I should have been there to support you. I should have been your friend instead of abandoning you like I did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rogue left the room sobbing. Rain felt so bad. Her letter made her friends to suffer. In the first moment she thought it was the right thing but now, now it seemed so stupid from her. The door opened again and Dean came in. She wondered what he was doing there. Since the first moment they met they couldn't stand each other. He probably came to say that he was happy that she was gone. He took her hand in his and looked at her. Rain raised an eyebrow. Was he on drugs or what?

  "I feel that somehow it's my fault too." he said.

  "This is going to be interesting." she thought and came next to him.

  "I never liked you, you know... but behind all this maybe I did. I always thought you were the enemy and you shouldn't be trusted. I was spying you. If you'd be alive you'd be probably kill me for spying you even when you were in your room doing homework or anything else." Oh, Rain wished she would be alive right now. Just to kill him. "We knew each other for barely 4 or 5 days but it seemed fascinating to watch your every move. Even when you were my enemy. I will never forget you saved my life. I will never forgive my self for letting you die. I could have stopped you this night but I preferred to see if you are betraying the X-Men. And I let you die. I'm sorry." he said. He let go of her hand and left the room. Next was Logan. Logan? What was Logan doing there? He came and sat next to her bed, silent for few moments.

  "Look kid," he finally said "I'm really sorry if you left because of me. I didn't have any right to say that you don't fit in here. I have a strange past too and I have secrets. But I have to play the though one in this story. I can't just say 'look at the poor little girl, she has to stay here'. My first concern is the safety of the other students. Why didn't you tell us what is the truth?...You understand me." he said trying to convince himself that yes. "Aren't you?" Rain couldn't believe. Logan, that Logan was apologizing? This death of hers brought out parts of the X-Men that she never imagined they had. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of her. The veiled woman, dressed in white appeared again in front of her and looked into her eyes.

  "Get back in there." she said with a warm voice that seemed so familiar to Rain but right now she couldn't place it.

  "I don't understand." Rain said.

  "You will, later." the woman replied. "Now get back in there."

  "Where? In my body?"

  "Yes."

  "I can't. I'm dead."

  "No, you aren't." the woman said. She extended her hand and a bright light appeared from it. "Take care of you..." she added as the light pushed Rain back into her body "...my little angel." the woman added inaudible for Rain. Back in the room, Logan was just looking at her waiting an answer. Suddenly Rain raised her back and head as if she had been electrocuted then fell back on the pillow. She opened slightly her eyes and smiled at Logan.

  "Yes, I forgive you." she said. Logan's eyes widened as he looked at the door and at her in the same time.

  "Charles." he said in a low voice. "Charles!!!" he shouted. The door opened, professor Xavier rolling in.

  "What happened?" he asked.

  "She lives." Logan answered gesturing at Rain. She had her eyes opened and a weak smile plastered on her face.

  "Oh my god." Ororo whispered from the door. The professor just had his eyes widened. Could that be true? She wasn't dead? The other X-Men rushed in and stared at her. She just raised from the dead.

  "Another day." Rain said as she turned her head and looked at the ceiling.

A.N.: Okay, a little too dramatic but I couldn't help it. And Logan, feeling sorry, oh, that's the best part. Review, people. Tell me what are thinking about the story.

P.S.: Sorry for the late update but I have been particularly lazy these days. I simply preferred to go on the forums, chat, to read instead of writing. Plus, I had a lack for ideas but now I found the plot that I've been saving on my computer. Oh, well, this means I will update soon. That's if I don't get lazy again. Bye, Illussen. 


	2. I wasn't dead

**Behind the Mask**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 2: I wasn't dead.**

Rain finally woke up after 3 days of sleeping non stop. Of course, sedated. She looked around the room and made a face at the smell of hospital. She hated hospitals with a passion. Rain got up from the bed and headed for the door. She didn't even know what time it was but judging after the silence, whether it was noon or night. But when she got into the foyer she saw that it was day. The X-Men probably were at school. Rain went into her room to change. She chose a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top. No make up.

_  "Annabelle, please come into my office." _professor Xavier's voice rang in her head. Rain jumped startled. __

_  "Professor Xavier, you scared me!!!" she replied telepathically. _

_  "I'm sorry. Can you come please?"_

_  "On my way." _

Rain knocked twice in professor Xavier's office door. 

  _"Come in." _came the answer. Rain entered.

  "Wanted to see me?" she asked.

  "Yes, please come in. Take a seat." professor Xavier said as he gestured at a chair in front of him. Rain sat down. "Now that you're finally up, I want to ask you few question."

  "Okay. What?"

  "How on Earth did you wake up from the dead?"

  "Sir, I wasn't dead."

  "How is that? You had no life signs when I checked on you."

  "I know. Look, remember the night when I woke up with this nightmare?"

  "Yes, after that, you fainted."

  "In the dream a strange woman appeared. I couldn't see her face. But she was screaming at me 'Help me!'. Then she took me in some weird room where I saw her again, this time laying on the floor with some strange wounds on the back. I wanted to help her but when I touched her all went black and a pair of glowing eyes appeared in front of me. That's when I woke up. But after that I felt an awful pain in the back and collapsed."

  "Yes, I remember this. But I don't understand the connection."

  "Wait and you'll see. Later that night, I heard Logan saying that he doesn't wants me here. So I was upset and I wanted to get out of here. So I went to my room and while I was changing I noticed some wounds on my back. Pretty fresh, I'd say."

  "Yes, I wanted to question this but I didn't have the chance. How did you get those?"

  "At first I didn't know. But after the accident the same woman that appeared in my dreams explained to me. You know, while the X-Men were saying how sorry they feel for not accepting me, I thought that I was really dead. But when Logan was speaking, the woman appeared and told me to go back in my body. As strange as it sounds I thought she was an angel." Professor Xavier wanted to say something but a engine noise interrupted him.

  "I think that the students are coming back from school." he smiled. "Please continue."

  "Well, the woman wasn't an angel. The next days, when you sedated me like I was some dangerous animal or something, she appeared in my dreams again and explained me all. Her name is Emma Frost and she's a telepath."

  "Emma?" the professor said surprised.

  "You know her."

  "Yes she was the leader of the Hellfire Club, years ago until she disappeared. The Hell fire Club was my enemy."

  "Oh, well. She was kidnapped and she's alive. Emma contacted me in that night, to help her out. But I got scared and the ones who are keeping her locked found out about me. Those glowing eyes. The wounds are from another mutant that has the power to transfer the pain from a body to other. They tried to track me down here but Emma had an ally, mutant too, who hid my life signs. That's why you thought I was dead. But I wasn't."

  "Intriguing. Emma probably wants you to save her."

  "Yes. But I don't know how. And I don't know if I should."

  "I'll investigate this. Meanwhile, please rest."

  "I rested enough." Rain said, getting up.

  "Anna, another question. The color of your hair, is natural?" Rain looked strange at him.

  "No. Is platinum blonde. Why?"

  "Just asking." Rain raised an eyebrow but didn't ask another thing. When she was at the door, she suddenly remembered something.

  "Professor Xavier!" she said.

  "Yes." he answered raising his head from a paper that he just got from a drawer.

  "Could you do to me a little favor?"

  "Depends."

  "Nothing big. Can you tell me where that boy is? Dean?"

  "Yes, of course." Professor Xavier put his hands at his temples. "He is in the Rec Room. Why do you ask?"

  "Oh, nothing." she said and got out of the room. Professor Xavier looked strangely at her.

When Rain entered the Rec Room the students where studying. Kitty and Kurt were at the computer looking something and Dean was writing something on a little table. She went at him and sat in front of the table. Dean raised his eyes from the notebook and looked at her.

  "Yes?"

  "Get up." Rain said with a cold tone.

  "Excuse me?" he asked both eyebrows raised.

"You heard me. Get up." she repeated.

  "Why?"

  "Just get the heck up. I want to talk with you." Rain rolled her eyes.

  "Okay, okay." he said and got up. Rain came in front of him and hit him in the jaw with her fist. Dean made some steps back and put his hand at his mouth. Rain turned around and headed for the door. Kitty and Kurt were looking strangely at them. Dean went after her and caught her arm in the hallway. "What's up with you? What the heck did I do?"

  "Let go of my hand." Rain replied.

  "No. What did I do?"

  "I wasn't dead. I heard every word you said to me." she said and watched his reactions. His eyes widened as he heard this.

  "What's going on here?" a voice came. Both looked in that direction. Mina was looking at them.

  "Nothing." Rain said as she pulled her arm and began to walk away.

  "You feeling better?" Mina asked coming next to Dean.

  "Yes. Thank you for the concern." she answered coldly and disappeared around a corner.

Finally up. I hope it didn't take to much to write this but I was a little lazy again. Oh well, this might be boring but I wanted to explain the thing with the death. I want to remain in reality, not to get at raising from the dead stories. Next chapter, more action.

PS: Thanks to my number 1 reviewers, Morigarn Fearn and Eleanor Tique.


	3. Bitter

**Behind the Mask**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 3: Bitter**

Annabelle sat in her room and looked trough the windows at the sun set. A soft knock interrupted her. "Who the heck could be?" she said annoyed, she wanted to be alone but answered.

"Com' in." Her sister came in and said 'Hi' to her but Anna didn't feel like answering. "What's happening with you?" Mina continued. Anna turned and looked at her.

"Why do y'pretend carin'?" she said coldly.

"Anna, I care!" Mina said looking hurt at her sister.

"Good, thanks for the concern, y'can go now."

"Where did you get so bitter?" Mina asked looking in Annabelle's eyes.

"Two years on the street doesn't make good to a child. It doesn't have good influence."

"I didn't want you to go!"

"But y'did somethin' to stop it?" Mina looked away. "Of cours' not. But don't worry, sis', I don't blame you." Mina looked at her. Annabelle turned and stared at the window again. "If that's all y'had to say, y'can go now." Mina left and shut the door loudly after her. Anna only looked trough the window. The sun was set now and the darkness surrounded the Xavier estate and the whole Bayville. After fifteen minutes another knock came at her door. She turned around annoyed and shouted "What?". Logan entered and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's up with you?" Annabelle looked annoyed at him, why the heck didn't they leave her alone?

"Is there a purpose for your presence here, Logan?" she asked.

"You know, you're the first who tells me Logan around here besides Scott. The others just prefer to tell me Mr. Logan or Wolverine." he answered. She looked at him strangely. That's why he came to her, to talk about names? "But, anyway, since you're bitchin' around with everybody Charles decided send me to tell you to come down to dinner."

"And since when do y'make this kind of job?"  
"Tell me kid, wasn't that my role to be depressed and all?"

"Well, what about y'go and enjoy your pathetic littl' life and leave me the heck alone with my problems and depressions? Was I clear?" Logan felt angry, he had to do something about her attitude.

"Downstairs, to dinner, now!" he said angry. Annabelle looked surprised at him.

"And y'think that that littl' angry tone of yours can make me come down? Logan, y'can beat me up to death, but I wouldn't go. I really don't want too see all 'friendly' faces while I'm eatin'." Logan breathed calming himself.

"Have it your way, kid. If you don't come now to dinner you'll find much more chores on your chores list for the whole month." Annabelle was about to say something but Logan continued. "Did I forgot to mention the extra Danger Room session for the next two months? Sorry, count those too!" Annabelle looked amazed at him.

"Why, why... that's blackmail!" she succeeded to say.

"Get over it." Logan said and opened the door. Anna looked at him stubbornly and left angry, with her arms folded and fuming. She entered in the dining room with Logan in her back. She didn't know why, but she had the impression that he was smiling in her back. The others looked at her surprised. "What?" she snapped and sat down. Between Logan and Ororo!!! Professor Xavier broke the silence.

"Glad that you could join us." Anna said something under her breath but nobody seemed to hear. With anger she took the spoon and dug in whatever that was in her plate.

"What is this, anyway?" she asked as the others stopped and looked at her strangely once again.

"Smashed potatoes." Rogue answered.

_"Kitty's job." _she thought as she put some into her mouth and quickly said that she needs some water.

Next day, Bayville High

Anna rushed to take her books because it was one more minute and the class would have started. But the damn locker didn't open. Still fighting with the locker she felt someone tipping her back. She turned around to see stupid Mathews smiling at her.

"What on Earth do y'want, Dork-an?" she asked annoyed.

"You know what I think?" he asked ignoring her comments.

"Y'actually think?" she said feigning a look of amazement. He looked at her but still ignored her and continued.

"I think that you like me." he said with a smile. Anna looked at him. How incredibly stupid could he be? And then the answer came to her, he was a jock, he could be very stupid. And for a moment she thought that he and Jean make the perfect match. But she smiled.

"Is that so?" she asked. He nodded. So Anna took the Coke that she was holding and had planned to drink it until she got to class, and spilled it right in his head. "Better use." she muttered, spun around and walked away. The students that were passing by couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Duncan with Coke dripping from his hair.

Annabelle didn't walk right home when she got away from school. She was so sick of all pretending to care for her and sick of Logan talking hours about her attitude. So she decided to go to the mall and buy something. Big surprise was when she met Dean and Mina, hand in hand, kissing each other on the stairs. But she thought that they deserve ach other. Mina was the ultimate good girl and Dean, oh, well was the ultimate good boy. So she rushed before they can see her but unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. She turned around and waited for her sister to come. _"And I thought she was upset." _she thought. Mina came over, dean looking a little strange, probably because of the little fight that they had, finished with a sweet little bruise on his perfect face. Did she said perfect? No, she meant stupid.

"Hey, sis. What are you doing?" Mina asked brightly.

"It's obvious." she said arranging her white tank top. White? Why did she dress in white? And white ¾ pants? What was on her mind?

"I thought that you'd be home."

"Nah, I didn't want to see all friendly faces all over the place." she explained. "But I think I wasn't lucky enough." she added pointing out Dean, who looked at her.

"Oh, him?" Mina said smiling. Annabelle raised an eyebrow and didn't take her eyes of him. She was near to burst into laugh seeing his face. "Nah," Mina added "he had a bad day at school." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, sure..."

"Talking about you two," Mina added, both looked at her, "why did you punch him yesterday?" Annabelle turned her eyes from Mina to Dean and he did the same.

"He offended me." Annabelle lied. "He asked me why I am being a bitch with you?" she added. He looked at her. How good could she lie? Because if he wasn't the person who knew the true reasons he could have sweared that she was telling the truth. And Mina was buying it.

"Honey, thanks for the concern but you don't need to say something ugly about my sister." Mina said in a reproachful tone.

"I..." he began but Annabelle interrupted.

"Don't worry, 'honey', I forgive you."

"Good, then we are all set. Please don't throw death glares when you're around each other." Dean smiled at her then at Annabelle and extended his hand. "Friends." Anna looked at him and then at his hand but accepted it. "Friends." she repeated with a meaningful tone. Mina smiled. "Then, see you home, sis."

"Yeah, y'll see me." she said. Dean looked over his shoulder at her. What was one her mind? Annabelle caught that look and suddenly realized something. Why was she so nice? Why did she lie? Oh, no, I have to become my old bitchy self again, she said and walked away.

A.N.: Hello people, I finally update. I wasn't lazy, believe me, just that I'm publishing a site and heck, I have to check lots of things that couldn't work. HTML is not an easy language and Java Script less. But anyway, personally I like this chapter, had it in mind. It didn't has action in it but what can I say, I just wanted to make Anna more bitchy. BTW, I'm making a new history for her. Her parents sent her in New Orleans while they were in Miami so that's why I made the accent. I just love people with accent and Cajun accent is my ,Remy,cough. You understand, I'm a girl :). So, I talk a lot but only now cause usually I'm soooooooooooo quiet that my parents get scared.

Oh, anyway, let's pretend that the accent was there all the time. But she doesn't say things in french, maybe chere or something appropriate but nothing else.


	4. The Kiss Suit

**Behind the Mask**

**Author: Illusen**

**Chapter 4: The Kiss Suit**

When she come home, Annabelle found the X-Men, excepting Scott, Jean and Rogue, in the rec room playing some sort of game. As she passed the others exchanged glances then asked her. "Hey, you wanna play with us?"

"What?" Anna asked.

"The Kiss Suit." Bobby, one of the new recruits, answered.

"How is that?" Anna asked.

"You write the name of all players on deck of cards and then you select a boy and a girl who have to kiss."

"No, thanks." she said.

"Afraid?" Kurt Wagner asked. Anna turned around.  
"Me? No way."

"Then play." he added. Anna thought a little but she finally agreed.  
"Fine, I'll play." She sat down between Kitty and Kurt. Bobby chose a card from the boys deck.

"Sam." he announced. He took a card from the girls deck. "and Mina." Now let's see the punishment. He chose another card from another deck. "A kiss on the cheek." he said almost disappointed. Then it was Kitty and Kurt with a french kiss for 1 minute. Next Amara with Bobby with Three Minutes In Hell (Kiss for three minutes non-stop), then Tabitha with Roberto with a simple kiss. The next card was Dean. Mina smiled at him, she probably wanted to be the chosen girl but surprise, surprise it was Anna. They both looked up when Bobby announced the girl. "Now let's see the punishment." Bobby chose another card. "And it is... French Kiss." Anna looked away, this was not happening to her. She turned around and said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. He's my sister's boyfriend. And I don't think he wants to." Mina smiled.

"Hey, sis, I'm not possessive. We always shared things, and besides this is just a game." she assured.

"You sure?" Anna asked again.

"Pretty sure."

"Now, that all is okay, let's see the time. Two minutes." Annabelle turned to him.

"Is this okay with you?" she asked.

"Yes." he said but she felt that he was nervous.

"Fine." She got up and went over at him. She looked in his eyes, those beautiful blue eys and lowered her head. He raised his head a little and in few seconds they were kissing. The others applauded as Anna opened her eyes. He was watching her. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and got up, storming out of the room. Anna looked at Mina, she expected her to be upset but she was smiling.

"That's okay. I'll go after him." she said and got up.

"No." Annabelle said and stopped her. "It's my fault, I'll go." Mina nodded. Anna got up and went out to search for him. He saw him heading in the back of the Institute where the pool was. She followed him.

"What's up with you, boy?" he turned around, surprised, probably she wasn't the person he had expected.

"I thought I'll get Mina to come after me."

"Well, y'got me, so now, tell me, what's the problem?" He turned to her.

"What did you want with that kiss? Get revenge on Mina? Because your parents didn't accept you?" Anna looked at him.

"No. That's not the problem. It's somethin' else."

"Fine," he said. "You're the problem." she just looked confused. "First you beat me in front of the Institute, then you save my ass on Asteroid M, next you punch me, and now, you kiss me?"

"Hun, first, I was forced to come and beat y'in front of the Institute, second, it's because I'm not such a bad person to leave someone die in front of me, third, I heard that y're spyin' me and fourth, it's just a game."

"I don't kiss someone like that in a game."

"I do." she said.

"Don't tell me you did it to impress me..." he teased and watched her reaction. Anna looked at him.

"Why, y're so full of yourself!!!" she said and pushed him in the pool. Unfortunately he grabbed her hand and pulled her down too. When she got to the surface was ready to kill him but prepared herself to throw at him some nice vulgar words.

"Why you-"

"Now, don't insult me." he cut off. "You pushed me in."

"And you just had to pull me in too!!!" she replied.

"Of course."

"I suggest getting away from my sight until I don't change my mind and I kill you." she said and got out from the pool followed by Dean.

"What about another bath to calm you down?" he asked laughing.

"Shut up and get away from me." she replied and went back into the mansion.

Meanwhile, into the Mansion

Mina looked at her watch. Some time had passed and her sister and boyfriend didn't come back.

"Maybe I should go after them. If they get into a fight my sister is capable to throw him into a coma." she said and got up. In the same time the two appeared, wet, with water dripping from their clothes and hair. Bobby opened his mouth to say something but Anna interrupted.

"Don't ask." she said and went upstairs to her room." Bobby looked at Dean and opened his mouth to ask again.

"Don't ask." Dean said before Bobby could say a word and went to his room.

"I hate when I don't know what happened." Bobby muttered.

Illussen: Hey people, what do you think about this chapter? I should have putted this chapter up 5 days ago but when I was writing the final words, my mother came and said :"Come on, turn it off, we're going to your grandparents in fifteen minutes. And there is no Internet, not even computers. Boooooooooring!!! Oh, anyway, back to the story. One more chapter and I'll begin with the action and mystery again. But the next chapter will be something else. Well, bye and review, I want to know if I made this chapter good.

PS: Sorry for the late upload of the other two chapters but I thought I uploaded chapter 2 but I had a bad Internet connection when I was uploading it and the power went off. So I thought that I uploaded it but when I wanted to put chapter 3 I saw that I didn't. I'm sorry if I made you wait so much.


	5. Surprises

**Behind the Mask**

**Author: Illusssen**

**Chapter 5: Surprises**

Three weeks had passed since Anna made peace with the X-Men. Things settled down at the Institute. Slowly, the X-Men, began to accept her and finally consider her a member. Anna forgave her sister and Rogue for abandoning her. She learned to accept Logan's bad days and they were the ones that were fighting all the day. Despite the fact that he didn't trust her, Logan was now over protective with her. Her little comments didn't mind him so much and now he was like a father. Annabelle had forgiven even her parents for banishing her but she was still holding a grudge towards them. She couldn't forget what happened. Storm became her best friend, Annabelle respecting her because she always supported her even in her Brotherhood days. Scott and Jean simply ignored her, they couldn't forget she was the enemy once. Sincerely, Anna didn't care, it was better than Jean's earlier attempts to befriend her. Finally she joined Scott and ignored her. Although Anna had some bad days or some very bad days the X-Men have learned to deal with them. Unfortunately, this was one of those days. It was a gloomy day, the sky was dark and the rain was about to begin. At exactly 6 A.M. that damn alarm went off. Anna kicked it and unknowingly used her powers short circuiting it.

"Fuck." she muttered and got up. She looked around the room sleepy. "This is going to be an awful day." she added and went to the bathroom. After suiting up in her uniform, that was changed, by the way. She didn't like the other so she changed it opting for a sleeveless body suit (like Rogue has in the future uniform), black combat boots, the x-men belt, navy arm bands (those things that Mystique wears in season 2 and 3, don't know how those are called exactly), black gloves. Today was Friday but school was somehow canceled and the good Logan decided to torture the X-Men with hand-to-hand combat training. A firm knock came at the door that startled her a little. "Come in." Logan entered, already dressed in his uniform.

"You're late." he said. She looked at him. Anna always thought that his uniform was funny, that stupid hood was making him look like someone that just got out from the circus.

"Buy some clothes." she replied and got out hitting the door frame in the way. "Shit."

"Bad hair day." Logan muttered following her.

Outside the mansion

Logan lined all the X-Men and was explaining the plan for today's session. Anna fought to keep her eyes open but occasionally she fell asleep, her head leaning on the shoulder of her teammate Dean Anders. He was the one that was waking her up before Logan could notice her.

"...and the most important thing is that you never have to –CIRCE!!!" he shouted, Anna waking up with a gasp.

"What, what?" she said confused looking around. The X-Men laughed.

"Would you be so nice and try to listen what I'm saying." he said. She nodded."As I said..." he continued "the most important rule is that you never have to let your guard down. You'll need a demonstration." he added "But not with me. I have more experience than you and I'd beat you."

"So full of y'rself..." Anna muttered under breath. Logan threw her a dirty look and continued.

"So it has to be two students. Volunteers?" he asked. Dean raised a hand.

"Okay, you. Someone else?" he asked. Nobody said anything. Dean was a good fighter, he was trained before he could come to the Institute and his feral instincts were making him stronger. Logan scanned the students, his eyes stopping on a certain sleepy student who was now dozing peacefully on Rogue's shoulder.

"And CIRCE!!!" he yelled. Anna jumped startled and looked at Logan.

"What did I do this time?" she sighed rubbing her eyes.

"You have to fight with him. No powers." he explained. Anna made a face.

"Why me?" she asked herself and went forward. She closed her eyes the opened them widely seeing Dean coming to attack her. The instinct that she gained living on the streets for almost two years made her dodge his kick. He kicked her legs making her fell down with a thud. "Ow..." she muttered. Unfortunately for Dean, Annabelle just noticed that she fell into mud. And she just had it clean. "Why you-" she said and from that position kicked him in the legs, making him fall next to her. She rolled and pinned him to the ground.

"Y'had to do this, didn't you?" she asked pressing harder.

"Little girl fell into the mud. Why, that was so ugly from me..." he teased as he rolled over pinning her down. Annabelle looked angry at him and kicked him between legs. He fell down and she got up.

"Anna, what the heck was that?" Logan asked making a face. Dean got up, probably hurting cause he made some funny face that Annabelle was unable to keep her smile hidden.

"It was unfair." Dean said walking next to her, looking angry.

"Life is unfair." Anna replied. "Well, Logan, I'm heading back to bed..." she added starting to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here immediately." Logan yelled after her.

"I'm too tired. I'll make it up to y'another day." she yelled back.

"I don't think I can fight like this." Dean said and left Logan with the other students.

"Why me?" he muttered and turned back to the other X-Men. "Okay, back to work."

Dean caught up with Anna and walked along with her.

"I'll get you for that." he said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Anna replied yawning. She opened the doors of the Institute and got in.

"Tell me, it was really necessarily?"  
"Yep. I was too tired to fight and I had to think quickly. It was the only thing that came into my mind."

"Your pervert mind." he muttered. "What did you do anyway that you haven't got enough sleep?"

"Stayed up late to watch a movie. I didn't know Logan's plans for morning but at 3 A.M. he came and told me." she said heading for her room.

"Anna." Dean called after her.

"What now?" she asked annoyed turning around.

"Your room is the other way." he explained. Anna looked around and saw that he was right.

"Yeah, I knew that." she said and began to walk on the right way. She entered her room and when she wanted to stay on the bed professor Xavier called her.

_"Anna, could you please wait for me into the kitchen?"_ Anna made a face and she headed back to the door.

_"Yes, professor."___

In the kitchen

Anna got into the kitchen and since the professor wasn't there yet she wanted to make some coffee. She finished it and when she was about to drink it professor Xavier came in.

"Annabelle." he said making her to spill the coffee.

"Today is definitely not my day." she thought and turned around to face professor x. "Yes, professor."

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I have a mission for you." he explained.

"Only me?" she asked.

"Yes. I think you're the best."

"Great." she muttered.

Later that day

Annabelle walked on the road that was taking her to the mansion. She wasn't far from the Institute, probably in 10 minutes she would be there. She was walking and thinking how much she hated the professor for giving her that stupid mission. She had to chase some stupid man half of New York because it was supposed that he knew something about that woman in her dreams. In the end, he didn't, he was a lousy bank employee that knew someone similar to the woman. But Anna found out this after 16 hours of following him everywhere. She couldn't realize why the professor hasn't send Logan or anybody else; no it had to be her. Thunder began rolling as she walked home. "Figures." she muttered. This day was so awful. As if the mission and all wasn't enough the cab that was driving her home broke half a mile away from the Institute. And she simply 'loved' walking. A cold rain began to pour over Bayville as she continued walking. "And when I thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse, the sky opened up and God said 'I hate you Annabelle Kettler!!!'" she said to herself and hugged the trench coat that was carrying with her. After five minutes she finally got to the gates of the Institute and put her hands on the scanner. "MALFUNCTION" appeared on the screen. Great, she short-circuited it. "God really hates me." she said and touched the gates that melt down. She walked trough the opening finally reaching the mansion. She opened the front door, everything was dark, not even a light was on. "All I need now is to fall and break my neck." she thought and looked for the switcher. Light filled the foyer revealing the X-Men smiling. "Surprise!" they yelled as she looked confused at them. They remembered her birthday.

A.N.: Okay, chapter 5 is up. In chapter 6 it begins the hunt down so keep an eye open for it. Thank you for the reviews, I love when I check my email and I see Review Alert subject.

Anyway, Anna had a really bad day because I had a bad day and this influenced my writing. Now I'm heading back to write chapter 6. Bye.


	6. Second Surprise

**Behind the Mask**

**Author: Illussen **

**Chapter 6: Second Surprise  
  
**Next day Anna woke up at 11 am, since it was her birthday party, all the X-Men were allowed to sleep until late. She never expected that anyone will remember her birthday but there was her sister that organized all. And the mission that she did yesterday was just an excuse to send her away from the Institute so they could begin to set up the party. And it was a good party too. It ended at aproximatevely at 3 am. And now Anna was waking up. She dressed and went downstairs. But at the top of the stairs she met a very hyper active Kitty looking for her.

"Anna, good that you're, like, up!" Anna raised an eyebrow. "There is someone looking for you in the living room."

"For me? Who is it?"

"Don't know. They didn't say."

"That's strange. Who could be looking for me?" she asked herself more than Kitty. "I'll go and check. Bye, Kitten." she sad and went down. She entered in the living room. The persons that were looking for her were had their back turned at her and they were talking with Mina. Her sister noticed her and called her.

"Hey, sis, look who came to visit you." she said with a smile on her face. The two turned revealing her parents. Anna's eyes widened as she stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" Anna succeeded to say.

"Anna please listen..."

"Listen?" Anna yelled. How could she think that she was able to forgive and forget what her parents did? How could she? "You never thought to listen me when I had to talk!!! _Don't call me father! I'm not the father of a freak!!! From now on Mina is my only daughter! I don't know you! You were never born! Never!_" she repeated the words that brought so much pain in her heart. "That's what you said, father! It haven't passed a day, not even one in which I haven't remembered how much I hate you." she added bitterly.

"Mina, please leave me to talk with her." mr. Reyes said. Mina obeyed and left the room. "

"I don't want to listen. I'm not your daughter anymore. You renegade me, I renegade you!!!"

"I have an explanation."

"What possibly explanation could you have to this?"

"You're not our daughter." her father said. Anna's eyes widened as she succeeded to whisper a 'what?'

"You're not our daughter. Your life is complicated and we don't know it all."

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked sitting on the couch because the news brought her near to fainting.

"You were brought to us when you had four years. The man that brought you threatened me that if I don't take care of you he'll kill me and my family. And he also left instructions. At 15 years, it was almost like he knew that then your powers will appear, he said to send you away from my family but not nicely. I almost forgot but few days before the event he appeared again and threatened me again. I had no choice. Please, understand me. When Mina told us by phone that you're here and that you're safe we rushed here. Me and your mother were so worried and we wanted to ask your forgiveness. So, Anna, please, will you forgive us?" Anna looked breathing heavily at her father. Her sight became blurry and she heard all like echo. In the next moments, she fainted.

When Anna woke up she realized that she was at the infirmary. She saw her parents and for the first moment she didn't realize why they were there but in the next moments she remembered the story that her father, or her so-called father said.

"Are you okay?' her mother asked.

"Yes, I am. My head hurts but I'm fine." she said.

"Do you-" her father began "-forgive...us?"

"I-" Anna said and looked away "-can't...pretend...that everything...is...okay. I can't...forget all you said to me...that day."

"Anna, I don't ask you to forgive us all of the sudden. I ask you to try. Just try." Anna looked at him then at her mother. She noticed Mina somewhere behind and realized that she knew all the time that she wasn't her sister.

"I will...try." she said. She saw her mother smile and wondered why she couldn't be happy. Ever.

Days have passed since the awful day when she found out that she was adopted. She hated her parents but now she understood them. Mina already knew this. She realized that that's why she had forgiven her after the Asteroid M events. Anna was glad she knew it because it would have been so difficult for her to tell Mina the news. She looked around the surroundings as she walked trough the grounds of the mansion. She was now away from the Institute, somewhere near the forest that was surrounding a part of the Institute. Actually this was the only thing she had done since then cause she couldn't face anyone for now. That's why she left the hospital bed even if Hank had said to her to stay in bed because she was too weakened. So she found this place with grass and flowers, trees and little colored butterflies. She wasn't the one that appreciated this beautiful view and for a moment she thought that she had spent too much time around Kitty but, it was calming her and made her forget of all that she had lived by now. She extended her hand and a black, yellow, red and orange colored butterfly sat on the tip of her finger.

"How beautiful..." she said smiling. She definitely spent too much time around Kitty.

"Who, me?" a male voice came from behind her. She left her hand down startled, the butterfly flying away. She looked directly in a tree because she knew that that's where the sound came from. She saw Wolverine sitting there smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile at the remark.

"You'd wish to say that you're beautiful." Annabelle replied seeing Wolverine jumping from the branch.

"Now you're hurting my feelings." he said making a face.

"Live with it." she said and smiled. Logan smiled too but then his face became serious.

"What's happening with you?" he asked worried. Anna looked confused at him.

"What's happening with me?"

"Yes. You're avoiding all of us, you leave your room first thing in the morning and eat alone then leave to school. Kitty and Kurt told me that you are hiding from them at school when they try to talk with you. And when you come home you lock yourself in your room or come here. I haven't seen you at dinner and in Danger Room sessions since Saturday. Since your parents visited you. What is it with you? When are you going to stop this? Even if you are adopted doesn't mean that you can't face people. Your sister is worried. Rogue is worried. Storm is worried. I am worried. All of us."

"I-, I-" she began but she couldn't say anything.

"I understand if you need to be alone. But I don't understand how can you be alone all the time."

"I'm just so, so depressed." she said. "My grades are falling; if I would come in the Danger Room I'd only jeopardize my teammates. And if I'd be around someone I'd probably be the bitterly talking bitch I was before."

"Look at me Anna!" he said. She looked with sad eyes at him. "If you go there they will try to help you no matter how dirty you talk with them, no matter how hard your comments are. Because they understand you. Because they are your friends. So remove whatever is blinding your eyes and see what great friends you have around you." Anna looked down. "Now come on. Kitty is serving lunch and why would you be the only one to escape from the torture that represents her cooking?" he said smiling. She smiled at him. How could he cheer her up no matter how sad she felt she couldn't understand.

Hello, people, finally updating. Believe me it wasn't my fault this time. It was a big storm here and the telephone was dead for a week. So I wrote a chapter from this story and a chapter from the other. And played the Sims. Cool game but you have to be patient and I'm not. Thanks to those who have waited for me to post and thanks to those that bothers to review. And I'm sorry Eleanor, I'll email you immediately.

Anyway, as I promised, the story is going to become to have more action from here. So Anna found out about her parents. Maybe you knew it but she didn't and I had to have her know. And now that she knows she will realize who is her mother and go after her. Only one thing I can say. Adventures and Surprises. That's how the next chapter will be.

PS: Okay, need to tell this. From 15 September to 7 October I won't post anything because I can't. I won't be home. (AGAIN!!!) But I'll think for the chapters ahead. So, remember this when I won't give any life signs for 3 weeks.

Bye.


	7. Hello Mother

**Beyond the Mask**

**Author: Illussen**

**Chapter 7: Hello Mother  
  
**

"Summer Holiday!!!" the Xavier Institute's students yelled as they entered in the foyer. Yes, it was the final day of school. And it just ended.  
Anna and Rogue muttered an ironic 'yay' cause in the summer the other students left to visit their family. At least they had one. So the only people remaining in the institute were the two of them, Professor Xavier, Hank, Logan and Dean. Anna didn't exactly know why he hasn't gone to see his family, she knew he had one but he preferred to keep this a secret. And she couldn't exactly force him to say because she had secrets of her own. So as always when she was depressed, she got in to her room and waited for Logan to blackmail her to come down. Anna sat on her bed and soon fell asleep but within moments she woke up and with her eyes widened she whispered 'mother'. She got up and run to professor Xavier's office, she didn't even knock. Professor Xavier looked at her surprised face.

"Excuse me, it wasn't supposed to knock before enter."

"I'll leave the courtesy for another time. Why haven't you told me?" she asked some anger in her voice.

"What haven't I told you?"

"Emma is my mother. I have to find out all alone around here. You knew how Emma looks and that's why you asked me what the color of my hair was. Because I look like her."

"How did you-"

"Find out? Easy. I fell asleep when I came back from school. And guess who showed up? And while she was talking I saw the tips of her hair and noticed that it was blonde. Platinum blonde. And I woke up."

"Yes, this is true, you seemed familiar since the moment I first saw you. But I didn't know who you were until the day I asked you what color your hair was. Anyway, I didn't tell you because you didn't know that you had other parents that the ones that raised you. And when you found out I thought it was too dangerous to mention it to you right now. Now that I have explained you my reasons, tell me, what Emma told you?"

"Where she is." Anna said. Charles looked at her puzzled. "Yes professor, X-Men to the rescue."

The X-Jet sailed trough the air heading to the South Pole. The X-Men excepting the new recruits were in the back. Anna was the only one in the front looking on the radar to see if they were close.

"I think that here it is. Emma told me that the base is hidden in the snow. But there is a flag that shows the location."

"Land here." Storm said from the copilot seat. Wolverine obeyed and the plane began to descend from the air until it landed on the snow. The X-Men got out and began to walk trough the snow.

"There." Anna announced pointing a flag. "Storm." she said. Storm raised her hands, winds forming removing the snow, a metal platform being revealed with a trap door on it.

"Something it's not right." Annabelle said, the X-Men looking at her. "This is supposed to be a protected base but nothing attacked us. It's too easy."

"Maybe they haven't noticed us." Mina said.

"I don't know." Anna said putting her hands on the door that started to melt away.  
"I sense..." Logan and Dean said in the same time but they didn't finish the sentence because a group of twelve men jumped out.

"Told you." Anna said as her eyes became glowing blue. She formed a ball of energy and threw it towards the enemy. They dodge it and began to attack the X-Men. Storm and Anna threw lightings at them, four of them being knocked out. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Crystal (Mina-she can become invisible) were making snow balls and threw them at some of the enemies and Rogue together with Spyke used the diversion to bring them down. Another four were knocked out. Scott shot one of them that was kept by Jean's telekinesis. Beast, Wolverine and Tiger (not so good at codenames- this is Dean) fought the other three.

"That was meant to stop us?" Kurt said making a high-five with Evan.

"Men." Rogue muttered as she jumped in followed by the others. They got in a short metal covered hallway that had a door at the end. They got there and Anna melted the door. A bigger group appeared holding energy guns.

"Not again." Kitty sighed as the X-Men prepared for battle. They fought with them, first disarming then knocked them out.

"Really now, they can't afford something better?" Mina commented hitting one of the guys with the back of her hand.

"I think she is in here." Anna said holding her head.

"But, are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Yes. I'm getting closer to her and this makes my head to hurt. We have a telepathic connection; I think this is the cause." Anna explained as she formed a number on the security system of a prison cell. The door opened revealing a woman lying on the floor. Anna rushed to her, and turned Emma's face to her. She was looking almost like her, only that there were differences and Emma was older. The strange thing was the Emma had an evil smile plastered on her face. She pushed Anna and got up.

"Stupid, stupid girl." she muttered still smiling. Anna looked confused at her mother but she realized that this was a trap. But before she or any other X-Men could do anything, Emma used a telepathic attack that drifted all of them into painful hypnotic sleep.

Hey, chapter 7 is up. What do you think about it? Her mother took her into a trap. Why and how the X-Men will solve this problem you'll see in chapter 8.

PS: Yes, Eleanor, that scene it is from TAS but I simply loved it and put it there. I think I wrote that it is from TAS. If not, it was because it was late at night when I wrote that chapter and I was sleepy. I'm sorry about your Internet, I had this kind of problems every week, or it went dead for a whole week or more.

Bye now, I have to post chapter 8. Chapter 9, later.


	8. Failed

**Beyond the Mask**

**Author: Illussen**

**Chapter 8: Failed**

When Anna woke up, she found herself hanging on a wall, with her hands cuffed. She watched that the other asleep X-Men were in the same situation and she felt guilty. She was the one that brought them into this trap, planned by her own mother.

"Don't bother to use your powers." a voice came. Anna turned her head to see her mother looking at her.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"That little thing on your pretty head. It's called an M.P.A.S."

"Mutant Power Annihilation System. Wild guess, stops mutant powers."

"Smart too."

"I 'play' with computers. Tell me, mother, why did you do all this? What do you want from me? From the X-Men?"

"Why don't you let me to tell you a story?" the White Queen said and took a seat on an arm chair placed in front of Anna. "17 years ago, I was associated with the Hellfire Club. Maybe you've heard this."

"Yes. Also heard that you were a selfish bitch. Some things never change."

"Your insults do not offend me. Anyway, after a while I decided to find another associate. And I found one. Can't tell the name, because I really do not know it. But he had advanced technology for that time. So we decided to create a super-mutant. How the humans try to enhance their good for nothing race we tried to make ours better. Being one of the most powerful mutants and my associate being another one we combined our DNA, creating you. I was the one that kept inside me for the nine months, that's why you are somehow your mother."

"I was better without one." Anna commented.

"And I was better without you because I didn't need a daughter then and I still don't need one. You, my dear, are nothing more than a failed experiment. Selena, that's the name of the project, failed, creating somehow a monster. Because at 4 years your powers appeared. You weren't a super-mutant how we expected but you had three powers when the majority of mutants have just one. You have a slightly enhanced strength and often you can feel what others are feeling. But you call it instinct. You were only 4 years old and it was impossible to control your powers. That's why you were a monster. If we'd have let you unleash your powers you could have killed many people. Which was good. Still, you could have killed me. The target of my experiment was to create a mutant that could handle the force that it was given. Project Selena had to be closed forever. I proposed to kill you but my idiotic associate said that no. He took you and since then I don't know nothing about you. I don't know how he succeeded to control your powers at make them appear later but now I understand why was he trying to 'help' you. So that he can use you later. But I got to you first. I plan to reopen project Selena. Another try to create a super-mutant. But I need your DNA. Now you see why you are here."

"And them? Why are they here?"

"Because, my dear, I can use them too."

"Take their DNA too? To improve project Selena 2 because the first one didn't work? Do you think you can steal our powers just like that?"

"Yes. Because you can't do anything about it. This time Selena will be a success. You will be there just to see then you'll die. With your friends." Emma added and pushed a button. The X-Men woke up and looked confused around. Anna just closed her eyes and cursed her self for getting in this situation.

Author Note: Heh, turns up that Emma is a mad person. No such a big surprise. I think that you are curious to see who the 'father' is. You'll find out later. Bye and see you in chapter 9.


	9. Monsters and Revenge

**Beyond the Mask**

**Author: Illussen**

**Chapter 9: Monsters and Revenge**

Emma left in the moment of the X-Men awakening leaving Anna to explain the situation.

"Where am I?" Mina asked looking at Anna.

"Some kind of laboratory." Dean answered.

"Who thinks that they can hold us with this stupid hand cuffs?' Cyclops asked.

"Don't try to use your powers." Anna spoke.

"And why's that?"

"That thing on your head. M.P.A.S. Mutant Powers Annihilation System. You can figure what it can do." Anna said.

"And why are we having these? Why are we captured?" Logan asked.

"To be used for an experiment." Anna answered mechanically.

"Right. And how do we get out of here?" Logan asked again.

"That, I still have to find out." Anna replied.

"This is all your fault." Cyclops said in a loud voice.

"Shut up, Summers. I'm not in the mood to listen your insults." Anna retorted.

"For one time in your life face the responsibilities. You brought us here, now figure out how to get us out."

"Shut the fuck up, Summers. You stay bad with your hearing, too? I haven't asked you in particularly to come. Where is the fearless leader you think you are? Got scared and hid behind the blaming character Scott Summers? Where are your brilliant ideas to save the team? Where is the respect for your team mates? Hidden in the back of your head, waiting for another to save the team and you to be hailed for its efforts? Where are all this things?" Scott didn't say a thing. "Don't worry, Summers. I face my responsibilities. I'm the guilty one in this story. Are you satisfied now?"

"Touchy..." Emma Frost said entering in the room again. "Hmmm... The mighty X-Men. Finally I meet you. Such a pity we won't know each other better." she said and pressed a button on a remote control. A sudden gasp made them turn to see Kitty with her eyes widened. A tear rolled on her cheek then she screamed.

"What are you doing to her?" Rogue demanded.

"Extracting DNA. Very painful. But it won't kill her. I'll do it later." Emma answered with a smile. Anna's eyes filled with tears as she let her head down. Kitty fainted. The next one was Dean then Rogue. Anna opened her eyes and watched her friend suffering. She clenched her fists then turned her eyes to one of the hand cuffs. She concentrated on her powers. In the first moment the pain was simply impossible to handle. She stopped but then she used her powers again. More tears appeared on her face but she continued. One of her hand cuffs began to melt away. Emma looked at her.

"Stop it!" she yelled at her panicked.

"Anna, stop it! You're killing yourself!" Mina shouted at her adopted sister.

"Child, don't make this kind of sacrifices." Storm added. But she didn't care. Tears ran across her face as the hand cuff melted completely. At an incredible speed she threw off the ring shaped device on her head and used her power to melt the other hand cuff. With a look full of hatred she turned to Emma not hesitating to send a lightning at her that slammed her into the wall. A group of men rushed in but Anna reacted quickly. She had noticed before some little metal balls. She took them in her hand and they began to glow blue then began to rise up and float in a circle. Then she turned her palm quickly to the confused enemies and the balls went in their fronts. They exploded blinding the men. Anna sent other lightings that knocked them unconscious. She rushed to her captive friends and melted their hand cuffs helped by the ones that had already been released. When they were about to leave she heard a moan. She turned instantly and went to the waking Emma Frost. The White Queen didn't have the chance to realize what happened because she felt a hand in her neck and she felt raised against the wall.

"Project Serena 2 is failed." Anna said coldly as she clenched her fingers around Emma's neck. The X-Men looked terrified at her almost killing a person.

"Anna, you can't destroy your life killing her." Logan said approaching.

"Stay out, Logan. Just stay the fuckin' out Logan." she cried as she felt Emma trying to breath. "My life is already destroyed. By this selfish bitch!" she spat out. "I'm ashamed that I once considered her my mother. A heartless and selfish bitch! Did y'hear me? Y're just a full of herself bitch, a murderer. Y'didn't think twice when y'wanted to kill me and them."

"If you kill her you'll become like her." Storm tried to calm her down.

"A monster." Logan added. Anna looked at them then back at Emma.

"Y're right. I'm not a monster." Anna said. Electricity came down her hand and gave a shock to Emma. Powerful enough to make her faint. Anna released her. She went to a control panel and pressed few buttons.

_ "Self Destruction Sequence Initiated. Count down started. T minus 10 minutes." _a voice announced trough the speakers.

"Let's go." Anna said as she walked over the unconscious bodies of the ones she fought.

I've been thinking for a nice ending to this chapter and it took me some time and I still don't know if it's good enough. I guess that's up to you, principally Eleanor, she's the only one reviewing the story, to tell me. Well the speech and grammar aren't one of my best from all the chapters but I'm making a big effort to continue (don't get me wrong I enjoy writing it) it with the school and this kind of things. I never thought high school would make me so tired. So excuse any mistake or whatever, I'm also sleepy (1:36 a.m), because you know, I have inspiration only at night and at night my parents sleep and don't see the nice language I use and the pretty things I think. Soo, read and review!


	10. It's not my place

**Beyond the Mask**

**Author: Illussen**

**Chapter 10: It's Not My Place**

She sat on the roof watching the sunset, her dark blue eyes lost somewhere behind the horizon. Eyes that were crying. She cried so much that she ran out of tears. Her eyes looked at the abrupt age of the Institute's roof and wished that she'd have the courage to jump of it. To smash her head on the cold cement of the driving way. But she couldn't.

Isolated. She was again isolated. She realized that in the moment she was getting close to someone, something connected with her would mess its life together with hers. The X-Men had left the Institute to their families leaving her practically alone. With two students on hospital beds, two instructors and the leader of the Institute. But she had been avoiding them. Since the moment they came back from the South Pole she rushed to her room and got on the roof. She couldn't sleep. She stayed there all the night without closing an eye and watching in the morning the departures of her friends. She watched Mina and Storm looking sadly at her before getting in a car and leave. She watched Logan this morning as he drove on his motorcycle to God knows where. She had stayed and watched every move. And think. Think about the disasters she had caused since she came here. Hard steps on the roof startled her as she turned her head. It was Hank.

"Why, hello, miss. Nice view." he said. Anna shrugged not answering. "Watching sunset is so romantic. Not too many teens know to appreciate this natural beauty." he added. Again she didn't say a thing. An awkward silence fell between them but Hank decided to break it. "How much longer do you want to stay up here?" She shrugged again not looking at him. "Rogue woke up and asked to see you. Do you wish to see her?" She shook her head. "Why's that?"

"I couldn't look at her without remembering that I have brought her in that hospital bed." she said simply.

"It was her choice to come. But it's also your choice not to see her. But you should eat. Or sleep. Or maybe both of them." Hank suggested.

"I am not hungry. As for sleep, every time I close my eyes I see her face hauntin' me like a ghost."

"The face of your mother?"

"Do not call her my mother." she said raising her voice. "She doesn't deserve this title."

"I am sorry. But she is dead. Her memory haunts you now because you keep remembering her. You can't let her go."

"All of you have suffered because I trusted her. Rogue and Dean are now hurt because of my stupid trust. I almost killed you."

"It was our choice to come along and help you. Even if your trust leaded us to failure, you are the hero in this story." Anna looked at him puzzled. "You faced your responsibilities. You risked your life to save ours. You endured the effects of the M.P.A.S.S. and saved us. That shows the great person you are." Anna looked down. "Come, child."

She opened the door of the infirmary and entered. Anna saw Rogue lying on the bed next to the window and Dean in the bed next to hers. She went next to Rogue's bed and sat on a chair next to it. She looked at the window, staring at the sun outside. A question came into her mind. Why? Why her? She didn't have a mother, she didn't have a father, she didn't have a family. A soft moan interrupted her thoughts as she turned to her eyes other bed where Dean was waking up.

"Where am I?" he asked probably confused.

"Hell." she said slowly but enough for him to hear it.

"You?! What are you doing here?" Anna looked at Rogue then at him. "My head hurts. And my back. What happened?"

"Y'don't remember?" she asked. "North Pole, cold, Emma Frost, big pain in the back." she explained but not in her usual ironic tone but in a sad one.

"Yes, yes, I remember that." he said and helped him self in a sitting position. "What happened after the big pain in the back?"

"We got out." she said avoiding the answer.

"**How did we get out?**"

"Why the fuck do y'ask?" she said angry. "We got out and that's all. Y'don't have to know the details."

"Answer the fucking question, Anna. Face your responsibilities. You got us in that, the least you can do is to tell me what happened!!!" he said trying to be calm. But in that moment he realized that he said the worst thing that he could say.  
"Thank you!!! I was wondering how many time did it take for someone to spit it out right in my face. But sooner, the better. Thank you again, Anders! I will go now, so that I wouldn't infect this place with my presence!" she shouted. "If Rogue wakes up, tell her that I'll come visit her tomorrow. Bye. And have a good day." she added and shut the door with a loud thud.

"Oh, my friggin' head." Dean commented.

"Dean, where do you think you're going?" Hank protested as he saw Dean Anders leaving two hours later after the argument.

"Out." he answered.

"But you have to rest."

"Oh, I'm fine. I have a healing factor."

"Still,-"

"Hank, please. I feel fine."

"Okay. I will not argue anymore. But I'd like to know where you're going."

"Around. Looking for someone." Hank looked skeptically at him.

"Okay. By the way have you seen Anna? Mina has been calling asking to talk with her sister but I haven't found her."

"Why didn't you pass her to me?"

"She asked of you but I said that you were resting."

"Hmmm... If she calls again tell her to call later or call on my cell phone."

"I will."

Anna sat into the darkest corner of the bar, her attention focused on the design of the wooden frame of the table. 'What am I doing here?' she thought as she watched the glass of whiskey in front of her and the bottle a little further. 'I have sworn that-"

"You know that if the professor founds out you'll be grounded forever." a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What the fuck do you care, Anders. Why don't y'go and fill him in with these news?" she said slightly angry. Dean sat at the table and looked at her.

"I think that we had this conversation some weeks ago and I think that you've understood that you are my team mate and that I care about my team."

"Give me a break with these speeches. Sounds cliché." she replied taking the glass to her mouth and sipping from the drink.

"It might be but it is the truth."

"Face it, Anders. Y'hate me. And I don't give a shit. Which leads to the question: Why isn't Logan here? Usually he was the one coming to blackmail me to come back or to be social." she added and stared into his eyes then back at the table. /Why did I do that? I just showed him that I'm weaker. Stupid! Stupid!/

"Logan wasn't at the Institute." he answered.

"Yay..." she exclaimed sarcastically.

"So here I am." Dean continued.

"And yay again." An awkward silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry." Dean said finally making Anna to look at him surprised.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I think I was delirious because I'd never say this while being normal. I'm sorry."

"Save it." she retorted bitterly.

"I suddenly realize that I'm the only one to set things right between us. But if you don't help me, I can't." he said taking the glass from her hand, spilling the content in his mouth then making a face.

"Why do y'drink? Y're the good boy here, y'shouldn't do things like that." she commented and took the glass from him as she refilled it. Again silence. "Y'know," she said after a while "sometimes I think that The Institute is not my place. So I shouldn't try to set things right with you or anyone else, I should go straight to the Brotherhood and serve that Mystique bitch." she added and drank all the whiskey from the glass.

"I'd say you're drunk but when people get drunk they enter the la la land and are so happy. You, get anti-social so I'm putting this on your usual depressed mode."

"Think whatever y'want, I don't really consider it."

"As I said." Silence. "So, do you forgive me?"

"No."

"Jesus, tell me what to do so that you'd forgive me."

"Please, cut the bullshit. This works with Mina, not with me."

"And what the heck works with you?"

"Nothin'." she answered. "Wait. Somethin' works. Y'LEAVIN' ME ALONE." she added raising her voice. The people looked at them then they heard some random woman saying. "The bastard probably cheated on her."

"Anna, I'm going to say this just once. Forgive me. I think you know me better than this and you know that I didn't want to hurt you." She didn't answer. Dean wanted to leave but for a moment he looked down at her. She was holding her head low. She was crying. One tear fell on the table. Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

"My life is a mess." she whispered. He didn't know what to do.

"Anna, please, let's go home. We don't need more problems. And please calm down." Anna obeyed. She got up and went outside. He was hiding the fact that he noticed that she had been crying. For someone like her it would be hard to be comforted. And he knew it. The way to the Institute seemed endless even if it was only one mile. Dean formed the security code and waited for Anna to enter as he followed her. Suddenly she stopped walking and sat on a stair. She had been crying silently all the way.

"Y'don't need to hide the fact that y'know I've been cryin'." she said sobbing. He looked at her.

"Then I can tell you: 'Please, stop crying.'"

"I wish I could. But when I think-"

"She doesn't deserve your tears. She doesn't deserve you as a daughter." he said and sat next to her.

"What?"

"Anna, believe me, I know how you feel. I really know."

"How could y'know?" He turned his head and breathed heavily.

"I shouldn't tell you this but if it will make you feel better, I will. My father was a scientist. For years he tried to come up with the perfect DNA molecule. To create someone like Superman. Smart, powerful. He came with a formula and duplicated it. Unfortunately in one of it another DNA molecule was mixed something else accidentally. He planted these two perfect cells in my mother's body and nine months. Later me and my brother Jonathan were born. Our powers developed since we were little. Jonathan was what my father had expected it. Strong, smart, invulnerable, he could fly. Me, on the other hand, I was insignificant. My powers were nothing compared to his in my father's opinion. Since that moment I was his guinea pig. He tried to make me like Jonathan for years and years and years. When I attacked you on Asteroid M, I threw at you with something. That wasn't my power. Just something temporarily that my father implanted in me before I ran away." She looked amazed but he didn't know why. "Do you want me to help you go upstairs? Maybe, you should sleep." he added. She shook her head.

"No, I'll go in the Rec Room to watch somethin'. I don't feel like sleepin'." she replied and got up.

"I'm heading to the kitchen. Do you want something?"

"A glass of water." she answered and left the room.

When Dean entered the Rec Room he found Anna looking at the tv, hugging her knees.

"Here." he said and offered the glass. She took it and drank the water then placed it on the coffee table.

"Thank you." she said. He sat next to her and looked at her face.

"Anna, may I ask you something?" he said. She turned to him and nodded. "You seemed surprised earlier when I told you my story. Why?" Anna breathed deep then began.

"Because... it's surprisingly the same with my story. 17 years ago Emma Frost and an unknown mad and powerful mutant decided to make the most powerful mutant from the world. But... they failed. Indeed I was stronger than other mutants but I couldn't control my powers. Emma decided to kill me, the other decided to give me to Mina's family until my powers, that he somehow made them disappear for the moment, will reappear." A tear fell on her cheek but she quickly erased it. "Y'see, I don't have parents, only a donator father and a bearin' mother. Nothing more! When I first realized that she was my mother I really thought that I will have the chance of a real family. But as always, when things seem to settle down something happens and my life is ruined!" This time she couldn't hold her tears back. Dean approached slowly and took her in his arms.

"Don't cry. She doesn't deserve your tears." he said pulling her closer. She didn't pull away, but she buried her face in his chest still crying. Moments later she fell asleep, he joining her after watching her for some moments.

I like the chapter so much but I hate my grammar in this particular moment. Well, I also have to apologize for making you to wait, I could have posted this a week ago but I played Sims 2 all the day. I also have something else. I only update on weekends. I have my computer restricted for the rest of the week. (I'm going to kill my daddy but this doesn't matters now.)

Oh, and don't forget, I'll start a new story (what, you thought this is the ending?), continuing this one. Well, I do have problems with the title and first chapter title but that will be solved until next weekend. Bye, and have fun reading.

PS: If you haven't played Sims 2 until now, you really have to. That game rocks!

Bye. (Really.)


End file.
